shadowstvfandomcom-20200214-history
Darius
Darius (whether this is his first name or last name is unknown) is a character who begins as a simple agent and rises to become The Agency's leader in times of trouble. He is played by Brian Levine and appears in five aired episodes of Shadows. Darius is a smart ass who's closest relationship is with fellow agent Joan Vance, who acts as his partner in crime as well as his partner in the agency. Darius can goof off a lot, but he grows to be able to take control of situations and he cares deeply about the agency and his fellow agents. He is hardly ever seen without his sunglasses on. In "Liability," which is Darius' on screen debut, we meet Darius out on a grocery run when he comes across a girl being chased by vampires. The vampires recognize Darius as an agent and decide to kidnap him for leverage over The Agency. He puts on a brave face for his captors, but spends the episode tied to a chair until Joan shows up to rescue him. Darius is also the last to recognize that Joan and Kitry Avineri are in a relationship. The webisode "Wendigo" reveals that before "Liability" Darius and Joan were partners, given research work together as well as sent out on patrol together. In this webisode Darius gives Joan some pointers about The Agency, which she joined a month prior, and the two begin striking up friendly bets as they work, escalating to betting on who's going to kill the Wendigo first. They forget their orders and rush into the fight, killing the Wendigo, which was not what J.D. wanted them to do. The two get chewed out by their bosses and in shame neither accepts the bet money from the other and both walk off in disgrace. In "Terminus" Darius is seen mostly running messages to Jakob Resh. He obviously resents it, on top of the fact that his old partner now is spending all her time with her romantic intrest, saying "So Kitry's an agent now, and I'm your secretary" But when agents start dropping like flies, Darius goes with Jakob to invade Bella's lair together, meaning Darius is on hand, and partially responsible when Jakob is shot and killed. Only through quick reflexes does Darius end up avenging Jakob and ending the Bella conflict. "Ohanzee" opens with Darius and Joan together again, reminiscing as they pack up Jakob's old office. It's unclear which is intending to take over for Jakob, but when the newly assigned Gary Hummel shows up and insults Joan, its left to Darius to take charge of the new guy. Darius tolerates Gary to a point, but begins stepping into his role as leader, as he defends The Agency against Gary's accusations of sloppy procedure. Darius again takes charge as the Ohanzee that is loose in The Agency makes everyone tense and uptight. He rallies the agents and goes out alone to get the UV lights needed to defeat the Ohanzee. When Ohanzee attacks Darius we see several of Darius' worst fears played out: his inadequacy as a leader in the eyes of his agents, Joan, blaming him for Jakob's death, and finally Joan's own death. Darius recognizes the visions as an illusion and his determination to protect The Agency, breaks him out of the illusion. In the aftermath, he directs the agents and is treated as the new leader. Episode 53 "Exodus" reveals that their sister agency in Buffalo wants to train Darius in agency management, so Sophia Bailey takes Darius' place while he leaves for Buffalo. Rejected Plotlines Darius' debue episode was meant to be episode 45 "The Demons Within". In it, Jakob Resh admits to have great trust in Darius' abilities. The episode also introduced the idea that Darius was learning telekinesis. Sophia Bailey was meant to be Darius' love interest in a version where Darius stayed at The Agency with Sophia assisting him. Category:Characters